1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tote carriers and, more particularly, to a novel carrier adapted to transport goods or personnel over paved or sand surfaces by means of either wheels or runners downwardly depending from a load supporting frame intended to support the goods or personnel.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, goods or personnel have been transported over paved surfaces by wheeled vehicles such as carts or wagons. However, when these vehicles are intended to be used in connection with sand such as at the beach, the wheeled assemblies are detrimental and ineffective to movably supporting the vehicle. In this connection, runners such as used on sleds or the like will movably support the vehicle.
More specifically, wagons or carts having wheel assemblies are not useful at the beach in connection with carrying or movably supporting beach accessories or small children through the sand. The body of the cart or wagon is useful in supporting small children, tots or babies and by combining runners and wheel assemblies together, the container can be movably supported on paved surfaces or sand beaches as well.
Furthermore, conventional carts and wagons do not deploy between a folded position for storage and an operative position for carrying a variety of loads. Conventional wagons employ rigid sidewalls or rails which will not fold or collapse into a reduced area for storage purposes.
Therefore, a long standing need has existed to provide a novel utility carrier which includes a base or frame for supporting beach accessories or the like, as well as small children, that includes means for movably supporting the carrier on sand, loose dirt or the like. Means are needed for not only holding or retaining the load on the base or frame but are needed for folding the entire construction into a storage configuration.